Half and Half
by xangelx
Summary: (recently untitled) What if Dom and Mia have half-sibs read for full summary
1. chapter 1

a/n: Hey Everyone. I'm Back! I've decided to stop on my only fic, Second Chances. 1. My sis crashed our main comp and 2. I'm no longer gunna write in first person unless I'm really bored with writing in 3rd person. thnx for those of you who reviewed my last story. On with the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Story Summary: What if Dom and Mia had half-sibs? What if both sets of kids knew about each other but didn't contact each other unless for when they needed extreme help? Dom did just that with just his half-bro Trick and it got his lil bro into trouble with his own team and girl and also Trick's little sis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 *  
  
" 'Everything will turn out all right' he said. Asshole. 'Nothin'll ever come between us.' Jerk. And he promised. Jackass." Angel mumbled to herself as she stepped out of her car. She slammed her door, then kicked the front tire as she passed. She was in LA. Better known as the City of Angels back in her hometown. She was a "tough chick" back home and in her own city limit as people said whenever she was mentioned. "Jackass packs up and leaves without so much as a goodbye or a goddamned note. Asshole." She mumbled as she sat down on the stool in the little diner she was in, at the counter.  
  
"Hello. Can I get you anything?" the girl behind the counter asked after greeting her.  
  
"Soda, please. Any kind'll be fine." Angel answered before letting her head fall to the countertop with a 'thud'.  
  
The girl chuckled before turning to get her customer's order.  
  
Just then a guy about 18 or 19 walked in the door. He had red hair, green eyes, he stood at 6'1" and was in extremely good physical condition. He was wearing shorts and a black wife beater with a white overshirt.  
  
"Hey Mia!" he called as he sat down beside the girl at the counter.  
  
"What?" she asked coming back with a Coke in hand. She set in down in front of Angel. "That's on the house," she said sweetly. Somethin's up with her, so I'll try to be friendly, thought Mia.  
  
"Dom wants to see ya for a few minutes. That's why I'm here cuz I get the joyous fun of watchin the store while you're over there," the guy said.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back soon. And don't give anyone tuna!" she called before walking out the door.  
  
The guy turned to the customer he was sitting next to. His eyes widened. "Angel?" he asked in shock, his voice sounding a little husky.  
  
"Hey ya jerk. Why'd you take off? And without a word at that?" Angel said not looking at him. She opened her Coke and took a sip.  
  
He sighed. "How'd find me?" he asked, not wanting to answer her question.  
  
"Oh hell no, jackass! Answer my question first and then I'll answer yours, maybe." Angel said. She was pissed off and ready to break his neck for leaving them behind.  
  
He sighed, knowing full well that he was gunna get it. Even after he told her. Her reaction ain't gunna be pretty, he mused. "Listen, family needed my help out here for a few months. How could I say 'no'?"  
  
"Trick, you know we would've come with you if you had bothered to ask. Jade's terrified. She doesn't know where you are and we had to all but tie her to her bed before we took off, in opposite directions mind, to find you. Jaz misses you so much. And to make matters worse, the entire town wants us out. Besides, Jade's you're sister and you've taken Jazmin in without a complaint, in fact, you volunteered to be her father when she was born and you found out about her. Trick, what am I supposed to tell my daughter when she asks me why her father left and why doesn't he us anymore?!" By this point Angel stopped yelling and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Trick's arms shot out and pulled her to him as he stood up. He let her cry. Trick was stunned. He never thought about the consequences of him leaving and not telling anyone where he was going.  
  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat.  
  
Angel and Trick turned and saw about six people staring at them. Angel pulled out of Trick's arms.  
  
"Dom. Guys," Trick said. "this is my girl Angel. Angel, this is Dom, my half-brother, his little sister Mia, his girl Letty, Jesse the computer whiz, Vince, Leon and Mia's boy Brian." Trick said in introductions.  
  
Angel nodded in greeting to each person. Then she shook her head, dropped a dollar on the counter for the Coke she barely touched, and picked up her keys. "Sorry, I gotta go. Got some things to take care of. Bye," Angel said. She was halfway out the door when she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Trick, you can come home and help us pack up the house. But only if you're gunna stay with us. I'll tell Jade you're okay and that you needed a little vacation from us. Now I'm truly gone." With that said Angel walked out and got in her car.  
  
~ Inside ~  
  
It took Trick a full three seconds before bolting out the door after her. "Baby wait!" he called but was too late. She sped off down the road. He sighed in frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was. "I've gotta go back. I have to go and bring them here. Hope you don't mind competition Dom, cuz where we come from, we're the best that ever was on the streets. Besides, if I don't go back, I'll lose them all forever. Sorry Dom." Trick said taking off for his car.  
  
"Don't worry bro. I won't mind and the house next to ours is for sale. I'll buy it for ya and then you guys can work here. We'll see ya when you get back." Dom said following Trick to his car.  
  
Trick nodded, then got in his car and sped away. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 *  
  
Trick pulled into the driveway of a two-story Victorian style house. He sighed before stepping out of his car. He shuffled up the walk. All their cars are here, even Angel's. Poor Jaz. Jade'll rip me up one side and skin me down the other. Oh well. My fault. He sighed. Once he was the porch, he walked around to the door facing the alleyway on the left side of the house. He opened the door and walked inside.  
  
What he found astounded him. There were labeled boxes everywhere in the living and dining rooms. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a very sad Jazmin.  
  
"Daddy?" Jazmin asked with surprise and hope in her voice.  
  
He nodded.  
  
A smile broke out on the little girl's face before she jumped on him. He laughed as he caught the little girl and hugged her tight.  
  
"Daddy, are you staying?" Jazmin asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah baby. I'm stayin. And I promise I'll take you with me, if I have to leave again." He kissed her hair and looked around the kitchen. So many boxes. Forgot how much stuff could fit in this house, let alone this kitchen. But then, the girls always rearranged stuff so everything could fit comfortably. He walked out of the with Jazmin in his arms.  
  
"Bro?" a male voice asked to his right.  
  
"Yeah Damon?" Trick asked looking at the guy.  
  
"How long you been here, man?"  
  
"Not long. Few minutes, maybe ten. Why you ask?" He looked away from Damon and concentrated on the bare walls of the hallway. Where all of our pictures used to hang.  
  
"Angel's been in your room. She's still there actually. I think I heard a couple things break earlier," Damon said. He had reddish brown (is that even a color?) hair and blue eyes. He stood at 6' even and was well built.  
  
"Okay, Jaz, how bout you go with Uncle Damon so I can go talk to Mama?" Trick asked his daughter. Jazmin nodded.  
  
Trick handed Jazmin to Damon and then headed up the stairs. He nodded at Cynthia as he passed by her room. Jade started to yell at him as he passed by her room. Jake asked him what he was up to before he reached his and Angel's bedroom door. He could hear throwing things inside of something. He guessed she was tossing books into a box. He sighed before opening the door. When he opened the door, there were clothes everywhere, his and hers. The room looked as if it was hit by a hurricane. Well, it was hit by a hurricane and her name is Angel and she ain't quite done yet, Trick thought ironically as he looked around the room.  
  
"Baby?" Trick asked, hoping to get her attention as he closed the bedroom door behind him so they could have some privacy.  
  
"What?" Angel snapped. She didn't stop moving.  
  
"Baby, stop. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry I left without tellin ya," Trick said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, causing her to stop. "Please Angel? Please forgive me? Please? Jaz has forgiven me for leavin the way I did, but can you? I don't know what I'd do without you or Jaz if you decided to leave and take her with you. I'm afraid that you'll leave and it'll be all my fault." Trick nuzzled her neck, causing her to moan and turn around in his arms.  
  
She looked up at his face. He really is sorry. Damn him for crying. She wiped a renegade tear from his cheek with her thumb. She sighed. "Trick, you gotta understand somethin. When you took off, you hurt me and Jaz. Don't do it again or else you'll lose us both." Angel said pulling away from his arms.  
  
Trick smiled.  
  
"But first, you have to help me pack the rest of our room up." Angel smirked as Trick's smile faded.  
  
He groaned and she laughed.  
  
"C'mon ya big baby." They both laughed.  
  
~ A Couple Days Later ~  
  
"Steven! I wouldn't do that if I were you man," Vince yelled from the house.  
  
Trick, Dom, Leon, and Damon were in the backyard and trying to figure out how to start the brand new grill that Angel had bought. Trick was gunna just throw the match into the grill and he was standing way too close. Trick threw a 'don't start with me' look and tossed the match. The flames flared and caught Trick by surprise. He yelped and jumped back away from the grill with the others. Laughter erupted from the back porch and from around the yard.  
  
"Keep laughin," Trick growled.  
  
"Well, if had listened when V tried to tell you not to do that then we wouldn't be laughin at ya," Angel said trying not to bust out laughing again. She handed him a beer.  
  
He grinned as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Don't even try it bub," Angel threw over her shoulder while walking away. She sat back down next to Jade and they continued their card game. Every now and then she glanced over at Brian and Jazmin. Grr. I don't trust that guy around her. She was losing because of her preoccupation.  
  
"Girl, what the hell's up wit you? You can't lose in this game but you are. Why?" Jade asked throwing her cards down. She was getting pretty annoyed with her friend.  
  
"Brian. For some reason I just don't trust him with Jaz. I can't shake this feelin that he's hidin somethin." Angel picked up the cards and set down on the table. "There's just somethin about him that I can't shake." Angel stood up and started towards the house.  
  
"Where you goin?" Jade asked from her spot on the table.  
  
"Goin to get my laptop. I need to find out what's buggin me bout this guy before I do somethin that really ain't my style. And you know what I mean," Angel said walking into the house.  
  
Angel returned outside a few minutes later carrying her Compaq laptop. She set it down on the table and started to type at the keys. She caught the look on Jesse's face as she brought her profiler server. She smirked but kept working as she felt Jesse's presence beside her on the bench.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" Jesse quipped. He took a sip from his Corona.  
  
She glanced over at him and shook her head. "Are you always this nosy Jess, or does it come with the ADD?" Angel asked instead of answering his question as she typed Brian's name in the profile name space on the server. C'mon. C'mon. She willed the server to go faster.  
  
"No on both counts," Jesse said trying to look at the screen.  
  
"If you think I'm lookin you, Dom, Leon, Vince, Letty, or Mia up on here, you are so fucking far from the fucking truth my friend," Angel said as Brian's profile pooped up on the screen. Good thing he gave us O'Connor for his last name. Bet he never thought it'd come and bite him in the ass a little later on. She smirked as she read the file. "Jess, how much you know about O'Connor?" she asked as she hit a couple keys.  
  
"Dinner guys!" Mia called from the house.  
  
Angel looked up as a shadow fell across the screen. She looked up and found Dom standing behind her. She gulped. "Hiya...Dom." Uh-oh.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dom asked sitting down on the bench beside her.  
  
"I had a bad feeling about O'Connor and I had to find out more about him. Y'know, check his story out. I don't...I just don't trust him around my daughter and I don't know why. I needed to find out," Angel said hitting a few keys on the keyboard. That's as much of the truth as I'm gunna give him cuz I got no reason to tell him about my past. Good thing I locked my files up so tight that not even the best net hacker in the world could crack it.  
  
"Yeah, sure. But we'll talk about this later. Let's get inside before they send out V to kick both our asses for not getting inside when Mia called." Dom stood and walked into the house. Angel wasn't that far behind him.  
  
~ Dinner ~  
  
Dinner was, as always, eventful. Jazmin was throwing her peas at everyone before Angel told her to behave or she'd have to go the kitchen and eat, by herself. Now, Jazmin sat sulking but eating her food. Trick, Vince, Leon and Jesse were talking about the races that were gunna go down in the dessert Friday night. Mia, Letty, Cynthia and Jade were talking about going shopping for Friday night. Brian, Damon and Dom were talking about the cars that needed to be done before Friday night rolled around. Angel sat listening to every conversation going on around her yet not listening at all.  
  
Sigh Nothin in my life is solid right now. Jazmin, Trick and the team are all the solid things in my life and maybe my car but, I can't tell my past to them. Trick knows but he's the only one. He's the only one who cared about my past and who cared about what happened to me when I was younger. Oh well. Nothin to do but sit and wait until someone asks about my past. Hopefully, Dom hasn't asked Jess to look me up, otherwise all he's gunna find is an air locked tight file that no one but I can breach. Life really does suck ass right now.  
  
Angel sighed. Trick was looking at her now but she didn't notice. He watched as she stood up, picked up her and Jazmin's empty plates and headed for the kitchen. She felt eyes boring holes into her back, she turned around and found Trick staring at her. She smiled and nodded at him. Then she turned and went into the kitchen.  
  
~ Later that Night ~  
  
Jade and Cynthia were playing with Jazmin on the floor while everyone else did whatever they did. Brian and Mia were in Mia's room. Letty and Dom were in their room. Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Damon were playing Grand Theft Auto III on PS2. Angel and Trick were sitting on the couch talking.  
  
"You okay Baby?" Trick asked tugging on one of Angel's braids carefully.  
  
"Yeah. Why you ask?" she asked looking at him.  
  
" I was wondering cuz you didn't look too good at dinner. You looked like you were thinkin really hard bout somethin." Trick wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I was just thinkin is all, T," Angel said moving his arm from around her shoulders. "I'm goin outside for some air. Don't wait up cuz I may end up goin for a ride a lil lata." Angel stood and walked out the front door. She sighed as she sat down on the top step. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked herself pulling her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees as she stared out into the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: sorry it's so long guys, I couldn't find a good stopping place until there so...r/r please and thnx xangelx 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 *  
  
As the weeks passed the DT crew confirmed that the Scorpions were fantastic company and great friends. Though they all felt as if something was wrong with Angel, but they kept that to themselves. Dom grew more and more suspicious about Angel as she kept pulling herself further and further away from his little brother.  
  
"Steve, we gotta talk," Dom said as he approached Trick while Trick was working on a Civic that had to be finished by the end of the workday.  
  
"Sure. What about?" Trick asked not stopping his work.  
  
"Angel," Dom said leaning against the car.  
  
"Dom, bro, I'm sorry but I can't talk bout her. Whatever's buggin her is up to her to tell you guys bout it. She's had a very rough life Dom and it's her place to tell..." Trick trailed off as Angel came up from his other side.  
  
"Go ahead Trick, tell him, cuz I don't think I'll be able to," Angel said as she put her head under the Civic's hood. "I'll get this done while you do it. Oh, and you might wanna tell everyone else too."  
  
Trick sighed. "Aiight Baby," he whispered in her ear. Then once he was out from under the Civic's hood he said, "Aiight guys, in Dom's office now. I got somethin to tell you!" Everyone looked at Dom and he nodded. They all filed into the office.  
  
~ Inside the Office ~  
  
Once everyone was situated they all turned to look at Trick.  
  
"What's this all about man?" Damon asked, confused about what Trick could possibly have to tell them all. Minus miss Speed Demon, he mused thoughtfully.  
  
"Dom asked me to tell him about what's buggin Angel. And since I'm the only one who knows her entire story, she's asked me to tell you all. Now, Jazmin is safe with her Grandma in San Fran for a few days so...that's why she ain't here. Angel's past is probably worse than yours bro," Trick said looking at Dom. "But she's had it rough, longer than the rest of us. When she was young, like ten years old, she lost a very special figure in her life that traumatized her. She doesn't get too close to too many people because of that loss. When she seven, her dad got remarried which changed her life dramatically. When she was about thirteen she met this guy who was a friend to her. When she was about fourteen she told this guy that she loved him and that started a two-year boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Then when she was sixteen, she got pregnant with Jazmin. She was seduced by a guy whom she thought was a trusted friend, but she soon found out that he wasn't. He used her for his own ends then never went to her house to see her or hang out with her. When she told her boyfriend that she was gunna have a baby, he flipped out. He told her to never talk to him again and they haven't talked since. Because of that she never let herself love a guy friend until -" He was cut off by Dom.  
  
"Until you," Dom said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, until me. She wouldn't admit it herself until she almost lost me in that one race. Remember sis?" Jade nodded. "Well, in the hospital she told me she loved me and I told her the same thing. Well, anyway, that her story, the short version of it anyway." Trick finished. He looked around the office. The expressions on everyone's faces were hard to tell. Trick shook his head then walked out of the office.  
  
"How'd they take it?" Angel asked from the hood of the Civic.  
  
"As well as expected, I guess." Angel's face fell. "Hey, it won't be all that bad after they've had time to absorb it all. I gave them the short version of what you told me. All the main stuff that they all should absolutely know," Trick said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Yea right. I guess I'm back to the old anti-depressants, huh?" Angel asked looking up at his face.  
  
"You've stopped taking them haven't you?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"No, I ran out about two months ago. I just never asked you to refill 'em is all. You mad?" Her eyes glistened with tears as she continued to look at him.  
  
"No baby. I ain't mad at ya. Just wish you would've told me before now, that you needed refills of your meds," Trick said with slight exasperation. She looked away from him with shame.  
  
"Tell Dom I went home. That I ain't feelin so good all of a sudden. Please?" Angel pleaded sliding out of his arms and off the hood of the Civic, still not looking at him. She walked out of the garage just as everyone was filing out of the office.  
  
They all heard her car squeal out of the small parking lot of the garage. Wonder-filled eyes looked towards Trick for an answer to the unspoken question filtering through the air of the garage.  
  
Trick sighed. "All you need to know is that she went home and I've gotta go to the nearest CVS to fill her med prescriptions," Trick said taking his keys out of pocket. "The customer's car's done, Dom." With that said, Trick headed out of the garage and squealed down the street.  
  
Dom's eyes hardened against his little brother and his brother's girl. What are they not telling us, Dom thought, his eyes narrowed. "Jesse, bro, I need info, now. And you know the name of the profile I need," Dom said pointedly. I'll be damned if I don't know what the fuck they're hiding before the end of the night. Week if need be.  
  
"Already tried Dom. It's locked up air tight. She's hidin somethin that may make or break us all as friends. But whatever it is Dom, let her tell us what it is. And only when she's good an ready to tell it. That goes for Trick too bro," Jesse said heading towards the car he was working on before they were called into the back office for the little meeting that took place.  
  
Dom nodded in response. Then he got back to work on the car he was working on before he got too curious about Angel and her horrible past. Not as bad as mine but in some ways it's worse than mine and Mia's.  
  
~ Later that Afternoon ~  
  
Dom walked into the house to find not a single light on. "Angel, you here?" he called through the first floor.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Angel, c'mon, I ain't gunna do anything to ya," he called again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Dom finally flipped on the light for the kitchen. What he saw was not what he was expecting. Everyone else in the house came in and Jade screamed Angel's name and then Trick showed up and saw why Jade had screamed.  
  
"Oh god," Trick breathed. He set the bag of prescriptions down on the table as he passed it to get to Angel. He felt for a pulse and was extremely pleased to find one. His face brightened. But then fell again as he realized he hadn't seen this coming. "You are so in trouble after you get out of the fucking hospital," Trick growled softly at her while picking her up.  
  
As he headed for the front door, a knife slid from Angel's left hand. "What didn't you tell us she was suicidal?" Dom demanded as he followed Trick out the front door and to his car. Trick glanced at him over his shoulder.  
  
"Cuz Dom, it was for her to tell, not me. Her suicide attempts and her depression is for her to tell, no one else," Trick said laying her down in the backseat. "Listen, we'll talk a little later on, okay?" Trick said getting into his car and closing the door without waiting for an answer from Dom.  
  
Dom turned and headed back inside and there they all waited for news on Angel. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 *  
  
Trick sighed as he pulled into the driveway. "Now what am I gunna tell 'em?" he growled at himself. He stepped out of his car and walked slowly inside the house.  
  
Immediately Jade jumped up, along with Cynthia, Damon and Jake they walked over to him.  
  
"How is she bro?" Jake asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"She's...as good as expected I guess," Trick said in answer to Jake's question but not looking at the people around him.  
  
"Is our Miss Speed Demon gunna live at least big brother?" Jade asked, the fear of losing her best friend evident in her voice and on her face. Tears were beginning to well in her and Cynthia's eyes as Trick took his sweet time to answer her question.  
  
"She'll live but...they want to put her in the psychiatric ward." Trick looked up at the people around the room, tears in his eyes. "We may never see her again because she doesn't take kindly to people who pry to much or too deep into her past. She hated me for awhile because I had asked about her depression, remember that time sis?" Trick said turning and heading for the stairs. "I'm goin to go to the hospital tomorrow so that I can talk to her. She's suicidal, not crazy. She ain't crazy."  
  
They all watched as Trick disappeared up the stairs. Then all eyes turned to Dominic. He looked at them all. He shook his head at them, signaling 'no'.  
  
"I am not going to that hospital with him tomorrow. They should've told us about this," Dom said heading out the front door.  
  
Everyone went to bed around one in the morning. For them, one in the morning was considered early. Dom climbed in bed next Letty at about two- thirty. He had been thinking about how much pain his brother and little sister were going through and what would happen to their little family, should Angel be taken from them forever. What would happen to little Jazmin? Dom thought before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Dom woke up next morning he found Trick in the kitchen, eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"You been up all night, haven't you?" Dom asked sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee. Trick just nodded, not taking his eyes off the tabletop. "Aiight bro, what's really on your mind? And I don't mean Angel eitha," Dom said taking a sip of coffee. He looked over the rim of the coffee cup when Trick sighed.  
  
"I don't wanna lose her, and they're gunna take her from me, from Jazmin, from us." Trick said the last part barely above a whisper. "There's nothin I can do to stop 'em from takin her from us. She doesn't need help Dom, she just needs time to get over what's happened to her in her past. She needs me and Jaz not them and their needles and medications. Well, maybe the anti- depressants and the pain relievers but not their needles, Dom. Why can't they see that?" Trick was now pacing the kitchen, going from the sink to the kitchen door.  
  
"They don't understand her as well you do, that's why. They don't her to die and they believe that putting her in the Crazy House will help her out. That's their reasoning but their reasoning sometimes kills family members of those patients that they put in there. They have no idea how much pain they really cause." Was Dom's reply from the kitchen table.  
  
Trick turned around and glowered at Dom. "When did you get so smart for a bald guy?" Trick smiled at that and Dom chuckled. It's been a forever going on inside joke between the two brothers.  
  
"Dunno. It just comes with the package of you and Jade being my lil sibs, Steve." Dom chuckled.  
  
"Yea well, that didn't help me much, bro. I need to go," Trick said looking at the clock. "Hospital time. I'm gunna try to convince her doctor that she ain't crazy and that she just needs time and her family." With that Trick was out the backdoor and squealing down the street.  
  
Dom shook his head, stood up from the table and put his coffee cup in the sink. When he turned around he was facing off with a very stern and pissed off Letty. He gulped. Letty walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.  
  
"Who made coffee?" Letty asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Steven." Was the reply from Dom. Letty's mouth formed the word 'O' and she nodded in understanding.  
  
"So he's at the hospital?" Letty took a sip of her coffee as Vince and Leon walked up from the basement.  
  
"Yeah, he might even be there all day. So, we're gunna need an extra hand or two at the garage to-" Dom was cut off by Jade walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I ain't helpin ya today Bro. Gunna go visit wit my best friend and Steve," she said pouring herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Jade, no. We need you at the garage today. Visiting with Angel can wait for -" but Dom got cut off with a right hook to his jaw by Jade.  
  
"Fuck you Dom. I'm going and you can't do anything to stop me. Bye guys, oh and don't wait up," Jade said as she walked out the back door.  
  
Dom just sighed and shook his head while he massaged and worked his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.  
  
~ At the Hospital ~  
  
Jade walked into the hospital and up to the nurse's station. She politely waited until she was noticed by the nurse, who was on the phone.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" the young nurse asked finally noticing Jade.  
  
"Can I have Angel O'Neal's room number please?" Jade asked politely. She was nervous and she didn't know why.  
  
The nurse gave her an ugly look but looked at the patient directory. "Angel O'Neal is in room 300b on the fourth floor. Which is the psychiatric ward." The nurse was now wearing a smug smile on her face.  
  
Jade smiled politely. "Thank you." Jade turned to leave then turned back around. "Excuse me but can you direct me towards the elevators please?"  
  
The nurse pointed down the hall.  
  
Jade thanked her again and walked down the hall. She was just about to push the up button when she heard a commotion down the hall. She went to investigate it. The further she walked down the hall, the louder the voices were getting. She turned the corner and what she saw shocked her senseless. Trick was yelling at the doctor and Angel was standing at the door to her room with tears streaming down her face. Jade ran to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her in a fierce hug.  
  
"Speedy," Jade said once she released her friend. Angel's red and puffy eyes were hardened steel against the torrent of pain raging inside her. Jade was an expert when it came to her best friend's feelings, even behind that steel she erected many years ago. "How long they been goin at it?"  
  
"Awhile now. The fucking doc won't listen to damn word either of us say. You don't think I'm crazy do you?" Angel said, the hopefulness in her voice was that of a child's innocence. Jade smiled and shook her head. Jade's smile caused Angel to smile.  
  
"SHE DOESN'T FUCKING NEED YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Trick blew up at the doctor finally. The girls and the doctor jumped at the sudden outburst of sadness, pain and rage.  
  
"What I understand is that this young lady has issues that she has to get around before leaving this hospital," the doctor said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Screw you doc. I'm leavin today, right now in fact, and there ain't nothin you can do bout it. I don't need you, I've got anti-depressants and my friends and my baby girl who all need me. Forget it doc. I ain't stayin here for ya'll to poke and prod me with needles and your mind games." With that, Angel turned around and walked into her room, pulling Jade in with her and closing the door behind them. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 *  
  
The months passed and with the help of everyone around her, Angel got better as each day passed and Trick went to get Jazmin a couple months after Angel got out of the hospital.  
  
~*~* ~  
  
"MAMA!" Jazmin yelled as Vince chased her around the backyard. Laughter erupted from the driveway where everyone was watching with great interest. Angel smiled lovingly at her daughter.  
  
"Baby, I ain't gunna help ya. You got yourself into that mess and you gotta get yourself out of it." Angel laughed as Jazmin whined but laughed as Vince finally caught her and scooped her up. He tossed her into the air and when he caught her again started to tickle her relentlessly.  
  
"Say 'Stop Uncle Vince', and maybe I'll stop," Vince said walking towards the group on the driveway.  
  
"Stop Uncle Vince, please," Jazmin said between giggles. Vince stopped tickling her and she sighed in relief. Vince laughed at her when she wouldn't let him set her down on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think Munchkin is tired," Dom said laughing. Vince nodded and then looked to Angel.  
  
"Go ahead but don't be surprised if she don't let you leave until she's totally asleep." Angel warned Vince. Everyone busted out laughing at the look on Vince's face.  
  
"Yeah and once she latches onto ya, she won't let ya go until she's dead asleep." Trick had to add his little bit just to make Vince even more scared. Everyone laughed at Vince as he walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Dom, can I race tonight?" Angel asked taking a sip of Trick's beer.  
  
"Why?" Dom asked looking at her severely.  
  
"Cuz I miss it. I miss the adrenaline rush that comes with the speed. I need it right now," Angel said leaning into Trick's arms that he had wrapped around her from behind.  
  
"Bro, I don't see why she can't race tonight. Mean, you won't even let her go to the races to even watch. And I can't figure out why," Leon said scrutinizing Dom.  
  
"Yeah Dom, what's going on in that bald head of yours?" Letty asked from the hood of the car they were standing around.  
  
"Cuz -"  
  
"Dom, if you don't let her race tonight, you are going to cook for yourself for the rest of the year," Mia said seriously.  
  
Dom sighed in defeat. "Fine, she can race tonight but after tonight she can only watch unless Letty wants a one-on-one race with her in the future," Dom said in his 'that's final' tone. Everyone cheered and ended up laughing at Dom, even Dom.  
  
Angel had wandered into the house and sat down at the table. She pulled her laptop out of its bag that was lying on the table beside her left elbow. She lifted the screen up and turned the laptop on. The last program that she had ran on her laptop popped up and she hit a couple keys. The program was closed and safely hidden on the backup hard drive that she had put on it herself.  
  
@ No one outside knew that Angel was doing something on her laptop inside. @  
  
Angel closed the laptop ten minutes after she closed the program she had used last. She stood and went to check on Jazmin and Vince, since Vince hadn't showed up downstairs yet. When she got to Jazmin's room, she found both child and adult fast asleep. Jazmin was lying on her stomach on Vince's chest and Vince had his arms draped over Jazmin's back lazily. Angel smiled at the scene while she backed out of the room as silently as possible.  
  
As she made her way back down the stairs, she could her someone typing away on a keyboard. The sound was coming from the kitchen and the only computer in the kitchen was her laptop. She froze on the bottom step as she strained to listen to the whispers from the people inside the doorway to the kitchen. She couldn't make out a single word they were saying. She made her presence known by walking into the kitchen.  
  
"And what are you two doing on my laptop? You betta not be tryin to hack into the hard drive either boy." Angel said pointedly to Jesse who was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop open.  
  
Jesse and Leon glanced at each other nervously. Angel just laughed and walked back into the backyard while shaking her head as she heard her laptop being closed. 


	6. chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update the story. Been havin a lot of stuff to do and now that itz Christmas break (Yay) I can start to work on the story a lot more. It might take me a little while to update between chapters because I had a baby in August. Thnx for those of you who liked my first 5 chapters.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 6 *  
  
"How the hell does she do that?" Leon asked as he and Jesse grabbed a beer out of the fridge.  
  
"Dunno man. But damn, that girl is good when it comes down to it." Jesse said walking out the back door with Leon right behind him.  
  
"Ya know man, you're right. She does that way too much and way too often," Leon said chuckling at the look that Jesse threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's just forget about what we were trying to do, aiight Leon." Jesse said stopping at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Fine Jess. But she's most likely ain't gunna forget about it but ya neva know for sure, right?" Leon said passing Jesse. Jesse didn't say anything.  
  
Angel had walked back over to the group that were still standing by the cars.  
  
"Jazmin and the Coyote are asleep in her room." Angel said rolling her eyes. She stopped in front of Trick.  
  
Trick laughed. "Don't that just figure?" Angel just smiled. Trick stopped laughing when he saw her face. "What's wrong baby?"  
  
"Nuttin. Really, I'm fine." Angel said looking at the ground. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I just need to make a phone call real quick." Angel said while walking towards the front of the house. Once at the front of the house she pulled out her cell phone and then preceded to dial a number.  
  
*Somewhere in Charlotte, North Carolina*  
  
"Hello?" a male voice asked once the owner had picked it up.  
  
"Hello Mac," Angel's voice said from L.A, California.  
  
"Angel, nice to hear that beautiful voice of yours. It's been awhile girl." Mac said sitting straight up in bed.  
  
"I didn't wake you up did I?" Angel asked nervously.  
  
"Na. I was waking up anyway. I gotta get up so that I can work tonight." Mac said smiling at the memory of working alongside Angel that her bar.  
  
"Yeah. Good memories Mac. Speaking of which, how is my bar anyway. Callin to check in with you about that old place." Angel smiled as she heard the sigh from her friend.  
  
"Not as good as when you were here. The fire marshals been by twice since your happy ass left town." Mac was determined to not have her come back to Charlotte and give up a life she's had for about 4 years now.  
  
"Fire marshals?! Mac, what the hell happened that the fire marshals had to come down there to the club? Not once but twice!" Angel yelled into the phone.  
  
Mac had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid damage to his hearing. "Calm down will you? Damn girl! If you really wanna know let me tell it. A couple fights broke out and the bouncer couldn't break 'em up. So we had no other choice but to call in the fire marshals and the cops to clear the place out. But listen, i need to go and get ready for work. Steven and Cici will have already opened the club for the dancers and the early drinkers. Bye Speedy." Mac said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Aiight Mac. Talk to you soon. Bye." Angel said before they both hung up. Angel sighed before sitting on the front steps.  
  
She missed those days. The days when she used to have fun with her friends and not wondering if she's gunna win the money to put food on the table or pay the bills. The days where she used to just be herself and not lying to everyone around her. She had stopped lying for the longest time there. Istead of lying she opted for the truth, it got her in less trouble than lying had. Her dad hadn't minded about Jazmin but her step-mom had. She didn't like that fact that her step-daughter could have a baby but she couldn't. So, she had wanted to adopt her so called "granddaughter" and have the step-daughter be her own child's sister. Angel just couldn't have had that. It would've been too hard and heartwrenching for her. Besides, there were more than one way to do things. She found them, Lord did she find the ways to do things. She had moved in with her grandma, aunt and little cousin, in West Virginia. And then, and then that dreadful day had come when she had to leave her home of so many years and so many memories. She could visit, yes, but she couldn't go back to that life. She had gone back to Charlotte to start the club and team and she had run into Trick and Jade and their friends who were looking for someone of her talents. Mac, Steven, Ronni and CiCi had went with her and helped her out and everything. They had stayed true to her, hell, they had even loved Jazmin. But then Debi and her fucked up ways found her and ruined her life forever. She had her lawyers go to a fucking judge and get court orders for custody of Jazmin and not just temporary either, but forever. No visitation rights were given and thats the day that they had packed up and left Charlotte and moved to Trick and Jade and their friends' hometown in California.  
  
"Daddy, I miss you." Angel whispered as a silent tear wound its way like a river, down her cheek. Angel sighed then stood up and went inside the house. SHe hadn't seen the cop car on the other side of the street. But then she turned around and made her way to the car. She tapped on the window and the cop inside rolled it down. "Can I help you with something officer? The reason I'm asking is because you have been watching my house for the last week and a half. And if the truth be told it's starting to grate on my nerves cuz I ain't no damn criminal and there ain't no reason unless my friends have done something wrong and I highly doubt that."  
  
The cop's face was stern but shock had replaced the sternness. He cleared his throat as if a lump had formed there in the last couple minutes. "Um...no ma'am, um.." but he was cut off.  
  
**Radio**  
  
Car three-one-seven, have you staked out the suspect known as Angel?  
  
** Radio End**  
  
Angel raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes I have but she has caught on to me. As have the others with her." The cop said into the walkie radio.  
  
**Radio**  
  
Would you like back-up to retreive the suspect and the child?  
  
**Radio End**  
  
"No, I can handle it. Thank you." The cop said as he got his hat and and proceeded to get out of the car.  
  
Angel backed up and away from the cop. By now everyone had come looking for her. When they found her arguing with a cop they began to wonder.  
  
"Ha! You think I kidnapped my own daughter? Never. Would you like to see a copy of her birth certificate? Cuz, I can have someone go and get it and I believe her father will disagree with you very strongly. And for your information, what the do want with us anyway aside from the fact that my stepmother lied to the entire country about me kidnapping my own daughter."  
  
The cop shook his head and tried to calm her down while at the same time trying to get close enough to her to get her handcuffed. "Listen ma'am, I'm only doing my job."  
  
"Well, screw you and your fucking job!" Angel screamed as she turned on her heel and sprinted for the house, the cop shocked but only for a second before starting after her but he didn't get too far for the others had gotten angry and stepped into his path after Angel got into the house safely. 


End file.
